Users tend to gravitate towards software programs and packages that fulfill users' needs, save time, and are easy to use. Traditional financial management systems provide and utilize templates to facilitate the generation of financial forms such as invoices, estimates, and receipts and many more. However, traditional financial management systems are generally limited to supporting and populating form templates and form types (e.g., invoices, estimates, etc.), that are supported by the financial management system. For a user, such as small business owner, a requirement to switch from current form templates to the form templates that are supported by the financial management system may inhibit the user from trialing or switching to a new financial management system. For example, a user may not want to switch form templates because the user may not want to inconvenience his/her customers with invoices, estimates, and receipts of varying formats. As another example, if the user has to invest significant amounts of time to re-create his/her templates, the user may feel trapped or obligated to use the trialed financial management system because of the amount of time that has been invested, even if the user is not completely satisfied with the service. Furthermore, varying the format of a financial form can increase the likelihood of error by both the sender and recipient of the financial form. As a result, traditional financial management systems have several shortcomings that inhibit further market growth or further acceptance of new financial management systems by some potential users.
What is needed is a method and system for providing customized form templates with a financial management system to generate customized forms for a user, at least partially based on forms provided by a user, to facilitate use of a financial management system by the user.